A Life Together
by LuckyLadyStar
Summary: updated!
1. Suprise

This is the first story I had the guts to post. I want to know what people think of my writing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Summary: The story starts right after Robin and Starfire's wedding. Starfire gets pregnant sooner than they wanted. When they learn how special and powerful their child will be a certain someone's son and servant want the baby for them selves. Will they cave in under the pressure or will their love conquer all?

Disclaimer: People I wish I own Teen Titans.

Chapter 1 Surprise!

Robin carried Starfire into their room, and laid her down on their bed.

"So? Our first night as husband and wife. How are we going to spend it," Robin said giving her a sly look. He was now sitting on top of her hips. Starfire brought her hands to his shoulders and pulled him down so he was inches from her face.

"This is exactly how I want to spend it," she stated seductively, and gave him a long passionate kiss.

Three Months Later

Robin woke up skin to skin with his wife. She had her head on his chest and his arm was around her holding her close. He saw the clock it read 10:39. He nudged Star awake, "Hey, Starfire, it's late, time to get up." She groaned, rolled over, and covered her head with a pillow.

"Five more minutes," Robin heard muffled under her pillow.

"Come on it's late. We gotta get up." She groaned and sat up, the blanket wrapped around her, and her back against the head board. Robin sat up kissing her neck.

"All right, all right, you win I'll get up," she groaned, grabbed the quilt off their bed and wrapped it around her self as she walked into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later she came out of the steamy bathroom with wet hair and a purple towel loosely wrapped around her body. Robin looked at her with a sly look on his face. Star noticed this. "Oh don't even think about it. I don't feel good right now," she said miserably.

"What? Why?" he said worried.

"I don't know. It's probably just all in my head." She said with a smile.

He gave her a strange look, "If you say so," he said and walked into the bathroom.

Later That Day

Starfire walked into Robin's research room, nervous, and excited about the news she had to tell, "Robin, i have something to tell you," she said quietly.

Robin looked up from what he was doing, "What is it?" he asked kind of frustrated she interrupted his work.

"Hold out your hand," he did as he was told kind of confused at what she was asking him to do. She then dropped something the size of a pen in his hand.

"What is it?" he asked now very confused.

"Flip it over," he did as he was told and gasped at what he held in his hand.

"Is this what i think it is?" she could tell he was very surprised.

"Yes, it's a pregnancy test, and according to it," she stopped and took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

That's what I have so far. Please tell me if you like it and if I should continue!

Thanks, LuckyLadyStar/ Anglefire2/ RoAnglefireSf/ Nikki (I have too many names!)

That's about all I want to give you (if I give you any more it would give away a **_BIG_** part of my story) oh yeah I already have the name(s), and the gender(s) of the baby(s). Ok that's all I want/ can tell you (I'm giving you so many hints I think I need to be punished. Oh yeah if you're under 18 tell your parents to go out and vote, and go with them and do the kids voting (if you can do it in your area)

I'm sooooo sorry that it seems that I'm copping 'Charmed' truly I just started watching it after the mirror thing... I think it was the one where Chris was born. I had NO CLUE that I was copying 'Charmed'. I am truly sorry for that. If I ever do that again either post it or PM me and I will change it RIGHT away. I'm working on the next chapter right now. It's taking me so long because I was debating on how far I should go into this violence scene. One of my friends, who likes to have us all believe that she's a devil worshiper, said that I should go as far as basically should go down to the last WBC. I LOVE YOU. She tried to harm one of my other friends with a straw after... well it was over food and I really don't want to go into that much detail... good times... I'll try to get the next chapter posted soon; I had a half day this week... LOVE IT; I GOT TO MISS GYM...

SweetSurrenderget this my nickname in Nikki too, and I'm getting a HMS (Holicong Middle School. I go there) sweat shirt with that as the personalization ::Happy dance:: Ok now that I got that out of my system on with... ummmmmm... what ever chapter I'm at!!! I think its chapter 6.

Chapter 6:


	2. To tell the news

Chapter Two: To tell the news

"You're what!?!" his voice was a mix of confusion, and happiness.

"I'm pregnant; I know it's earlier than we wanted... I'm so sorry," she was in tears now, and turned away from him.

Seeing her do this he walked up to her wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "Why are you saying sorry. It's like you're sad about this?"

She gasped and turned around in his embrace, "You mean you're not mad at me?"

"No, how could I be mad at _you._" he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, "Come on, lets go tell the others," he picked her up and carried her into the main room.

Main Room

When Robin and Starfire got into the main room he set her down on the ground, "Guys Starfire and I have great news," everyone looked you from what they were doing.

"What is it?" Beast boy looked away from the TV.

"I'm pregnant!" Starfire said happily.

"No way!"

"Nice work!"

"Congratulations!" were the mixed answers from around the room.

"We should celebrate...!" Cyborg said. All of a sudden the alarms went signaling that there was trouble down town.

"Where going to have to cut the celebration short, something's attacking downtown," Robin said. They all turned around when they saw Starfire leaving the tower, "Um Starfire maybe you should..."

"I'll be fine," she stated.

Downtown

The scene looked horrible. There were smashed buildings, flipped and crushed cars, and people screaming running towards them.

"What's going on here?" Robin questioned. Then they heard a huge explosion and smoke started swarming around them. Footsteps were closing in on them.

"Well, well, well. My five favorite people. The same five people responsible for my father's death!" a shadowy figure said as the smoke cleared.

"Who are you," Cyborg said.

"And what do you mean 'Responsible for your fathers death'," Raven said.

"My name is Steel; I am the son of Slade," Steel said.

"No way," Raven gasped.

"One of you has something I want," Steel said.

"What _do_ you want?" Robin asked.

"Yours and Starfire's baby!" Steel answered.

There's chapter two. I'll have chapter three up as soon as I can, and I want to thank all of my reviewers at least I know some people read my story!


	3. Getting Answers

Chapter Three: Getting Answers

They all gasped, "What do you want with our baby?" Robin managed to choke out.

"Like you haven't heard about the special powers you're little half-breed will possess?" a female voice said that angered the titans, Robin and Starfire especially. A woman then appeared in navy and black orbs of light (An: if you've seen Charmed think of a Darklighter's orbs), "Koriand'r so nice to see you... alive!" a woman dressed in a black cloak said.

"NIGHTINGALE!" Starfire gasped, "But you were dead!"

Nightingale smirked, "Well it looks like that didn't last long."

"Um, Star who is this?" Robin asked Starfire who looked madder then he ever saw her.

"As you heard my name's Nightingale, I am your worst nightmare. I can control all elements, melt thing with my mind, read yours..." Raven interrupted her.

"... And you're full of your self," that got Nightingale mad and she shot a strong lightning bolt that shot her back and gave her a deep gash across her abdomen. Every one but Starfire ran over to her, she knew that she was the only one that could beat Nightingale.

"Why don't you help your little Daemon friend? Or just vanquish her. It's what you should do with the worthless slime!!" she spat out.

"Why don't you stop insulting my friends and fight? Or are you too scared? I vanquished your sorry ass 10 years ago and now that you're threatening my un-born child this time I'll make it stick. Even though i don't know how you found out i was pregnant when i just found out i was pregnant," nightingale lunged at her and had her pinned up to a wall, then turned her around, and had her arm pinned behind her back.

"You know the only reason we started attacking people downtown was so you're the rest of the Titans would come. Steel was supposed to get them out of the way, and I was supposed to steal your baby, and let it develop in me but instead of going through the _joys of child birth_ I'll just get rid of you and that all powerful _thing_ growing inside of you, and while were at it Steel can get rid of the others," Starfire looked over and saw Steel with a gun aimed at Robins head.

"Robin! look out!" she shouted. And got his attention and he kicked the gun out of his hand. He then heard Starfire scream, and saw her shoulder twisted in a weird way.

"Oh, did I do that?" Nightingale smirked.

"What. Do. You. Want. With. My. Baby?" She asked every word causing her pain.

"When the planets align, the universe will welcome an all powerful child. With the power of all the elements, the child will be unstoppable!" Nightingale whispered.

"What makes you think that I'm the one who will be the mother of the child?" Starfire questioned.

"Incase you forgot, I'm from the future. Before you could vanquish me I returned to my home. When I heard of the all powerful child and who his parents were I immediately came back. What seemed like 10 years to you was maybe 6 months for me," With that she put a loosely griped fist above Star's abdomen. Soon a dagger appeared in her hand and she plunged it into Star's abdomen. Nightingale threw her into Robin. Her broken shoulder screamed in white hot pain, blood poured out of her stomach, and her pulse was fading.


	4. The Power of the baby?

Chapter 4: The Power Of... The Baby?

"Raven? Can you heal her?" Robin asked in a fear-filled voice.

"I can try," she said doubtfully

Starfire's eyelids slightly lifted, "R...Robin?"

"Starfire!" Robin was Surprised that she was awake.

"Robin... I'm cold..." Her words were hard to understand, and her eyes were barely open.

"Don't worry every thing's going to be ok," everyone was crying. Nightingale and Steel had long since orbed away.

"Robin I... I'm so sorry," she said with tears in her eye.

"What... why are you sorry?" He gasped.

"I'm sorry I'm weak, if i was strong we would be parents in nine months," She let out a weak laugh.

"Starfire! Don't talk like that! Everything's going to be ok," he promised her with tears in his eyes.

"I... I'm so sorry..." her voice trailed off. Her eyes closed, her heart stopped beating, and she stopped breathing.

"WHY DIDN'T IT WORK!?!" Robin shouted at Raven.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T HEAL THE DEAD!" she shouted and covered her mouth after the words slipped out.

"NO I WON'T BELEIVE IT SHE'S NOT..." Robin couldn't finish because Beast Boy interrupted him.

"Well don't... Look!" Beast Boy pointed to her abdomen, the gash on it healed, as did her broken shoulder. She let out a weak groan, and her eyes fluttered open.

"I thought you couldn't heal the dead?" Cyborg asked.

"I can't,"

"This may sound crazy but the baby healed me," Star said very quietly.

"I think we should go home; were attracting a little too much attention to our selves" Cyborg said as they were completely surrounded by the press.

"Who were those two villains?"

"Is it true that Starfire's pregnant?"

"What is the connection of the two mysterious villains and Starfire's pregnancy?"

The questions were coming hard and fast, and they were feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Ugh... I don't feel so good," Starfire said covering her mouth with her hand.

"It..." Robin couldn't finish because of the many questions the press was asking. All of a sudden a bright green flash of light they disappeared and reappeared in the tower.

"What just happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know but give me a minute while my organs catch up," Starfire stated

"We just orbed! H-how did we just orb?" Raven gasped.

"You're asking the wrong person," Cyborg said.

"I know the person to ask, but it won't be talking for almost two years," Robin said.

"What the hell is orbing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Magical teleporting," Raven said.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, ya'll want us to believe that an unborn baby first healed Starfire, and then teleported us away from the press?" Cyborg asked.

"That's exactly what I want you to believe," Robin started, "It's the only explanation we have, but there's another explanation we need. Starfire you need to tell us how you know Nightingale." Starfire gasped. The pain she worked so hard, all the time she spent suffering, and blaming herself would be for nothing. The sacrifice would be for nothing.


	5. The Event That Caused All Her Pain

Chapter Five: The Event That Caused All Her Pain

"It all started 13 years ago when I was 9. Nightingale and I were best-friends. We were closer than then Blackfire. Her real name is Makiah (Muh-ki-uh) (I know the names stupid but I asked my friend with a _very_ odd name and that was it. I wish to thank him for that, and the glue incident this summer). She's an orphan, like me. Makiah's parents were murdered because of their faith. So we took her in, little did I know that she was using me. There are people called Elemental masters. There's light, darkness, weather, land, water, and fire, and their powers can be concentrated into crystals. If you ever have all the elements or crystals in the same place you can... well lets just say that if she can get her hand on my power were all dead. It almost happened before but I was so angry I destroyed everything in a

13 YEARS AGO:

Starfire's parents had guns pointed at her head, and a 9 year old Starfire had a knife at her throat.

"Why Makiah? Why are you doing this?" Starfire asked.

"I'm just tryn' to have a little fun, and Makiah died with my parents... I'm Nightingale now. I want something you have," she purred.

"And that would be?" Starfire asked, hate running down her chin like a river of blood.

"Have you ever heard of the Elemental Crystals?" she asked.

PRESENT DAY:

"After she asked me that and I denied she got mad and kept asking me the same question and I kept giving her the same answer, "no," "she was angry and wanted to persuade me to speak, I didn't. Then everything went bad... really, really bad.

13 YEARS AGO:

Not talking," Nightingale snapped her fingers and the cloaked people pulled the triggers on the guns that were pointed at her parent's heads. She screamed as blood sprayed from her parents dead bodies. A sharp object flew at her and cut her upper arm. She fell to the ground crying.

"Why? Why did you kill them?" she cried, then she stood up, "What have they ever done to you," she shouted her eyes, and body began glowing.

PRESENT DAY:

"Next thing I knew I completely lost control of my powers, and fired starbolt after starbolt until guards had to knock me out.

13 YEARS AGO:

"Princess please stop this behavior now!" a guard shouted, but she ignored them and kept shooting bolt, after bolt until a wave of electricity flowed through her body and she fell to the ground.

PRESENT DAY:

After that my siblings and I went in and out of foster home, after foster home. With each new family I got a new habit, cutting, bulimia, drinking, drugs. I was a wreck. I lost my powers. After that I went to counseling had all of these test's done. Finally I was back to normal or as normal _I_ can ever get," all of these flashes of memories went into her head. She groaned and put her hand up to her far head.

"Starfire? Are you ok?" Robin asked.

"Yeah just a headache I'm going to go lye down," she walked off without another word.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Robin said.

Robin and Starfire's room:

Starfire was laying on her side with her back to the door. Her body was shaking from her crying. Robin laid next to her, and put his arm around her.

"It's my fault, all my fault," she cried

"It's ok Star," Robin said pulling her into a hug.

"How can it be ok? I killed my parents," she stated in tears, "If I wasn't so dumb they would still be alive." At this Robin sat up and Starfire rolled over to face him.

"Starfire you are anything but dumb, and how you felt. When my parents died I felt like I was all alone. I stayed at one home until I came here. How many foster homes were you in?"

"Too many," she whispered. Robin wiped away her tears, and gave her a hug, as they laid down

"Well think of it this way their spirits are always looking over us, as they will for our baby," he gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead, and they fell asleep in each others arms...


	6. Suprise! AGAIN!

SweetSurrenderget this my nickname in Nikki too, and I'm getting a HMS (Holicong Middle School. I go there) sweat shirt with that as the personalization ::Happy dance:: Ok now that I got that out of my system on with... ummmmmm... what ever chapter I'm at!!! I think its chapter 6.

Oh yeah! This chapter is 2 months after chapter 5

Chapter 6:

STARFIRE'S DREAM:

Starfire was standing in a black abyss. She tried to use her powers but she couldn't sense her energy or conjure starbolts. All of a sudden she saw a bright flash of green light and a woman in a purple cloak appeared in front of her.

"Who are you? Where am I? Who d you know me?" she asked.

"Silly girl how you forget who you are so easily," her voice was a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You are the light! You are the key! You are the answer!" the cloaked woman shouted.

"What does that mean?"

"That I can only be decided by you." Those were the exact words of the woman.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Starfire asked again.

"My dear," she pulled down her hood, "I am you!"

REAL WORLD:

Starfire jolted up sweat beading down her face. She looked over at the clock. 4:00 am. 'Why do I keep having this dream?' Starfire asked herself in her mind. Every time she fell asleep. This time she woke up Robin.

"Honey are you alright?" he asked.

"Just a disturbing dream," she yawned.

DOCTORS OFFICE:

"Well, so far everything looks normal," Starfire's doctor said. After the doctor was done with her exam he left to process the results. After a few minutes of mindless conversation Robin spoke up.

"So, do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Robin asked Starfire.

"Honestly I don't care. As long as it's healthy," she said. The doctor came.

"Actually it's going to be if they're healthy. Congratulations you're having twins!" the doctor stated


	7. Broken Glass, and Blood on Sand

Robin put a hand on Starfire's stomach, "Do you know what the genders are?"

"Looks their both male," he said. Robin gave Starfire a hug then kissed her stomach twice.

TITANS TOWER:

Everyone heard Robin's car pull in.

"Hey! There coming," Beast Boy yelled.

"Wow! Thanks for pointing out the obvious" Raven snapped from behind her book. The elevator door slid open, but Robin and Starfire didn't come out.

"Ok? Where are they?" Cyborg asked to no one special. They, next, walked over and saw them lip-locked in a very passionate kiss.

"Hey, Robin," Beastboy started, "If you put your toung any further down Starfire's throat, you're going to choke her."

Robin pulled back from Starfire, and blushed. Starfire just giggled.

"Ok, so before you continue your make-out session, please tell us if it's a girl, or a boy," Cyborg stated.

"Well… we don't know," Robin said.

"Well that was a waist," Raven said.

"What we do know is... I'm having twins!" Starfire said happily.

"Awww! Aren't we happy, but twins! _That_ was unexpected!" a voice stated sarcastically.

Starfire gasped, "Nightingale, show yourself! Come out and fight!"

"As you wish." All-of-a-sudden the titans, except Starfire, froze. Starfire gasped again, "New power. Ya like?"

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Funny you ask that. See after you almost killed me, I sold my soul, I'm now immortal and I can have any power I want. They can move, they can't see, they can't protect you!" she then lifted Starfire with a bolt of lightning and threw her at the window. Starfire was knocked-out, severely burned, bleeding and plummeting to the sea "That was too easy. She was no fun," she snapped her fingers and the titans unfroze, then she teleported away.

"Where's Star?" Robin asked very worried.

"Oh no! Look at the window," Raven gasped as they all ran over to the shattered window. They next saw Starfire on the beach red drift all over the sand.

That was it. I know it was short and rushed but… I'm sorry I have no excuse for that!

Nikki


	8. In The Hospital and a Near Death Experie...

Starfire was in the hospital, in a lot of pain, doctors surrounding her, "Were losing her,"

"Her heart rate is 50 beats per minute and getting shower, blood pressure 50 over 20."

"Her breathing is getting weaker."

"She has a broken arm, 3 broken ribs, severe blood loss, and the strange thing is she suffered absolutely no damage to the midriff."

"Starfire you have to stay awake," she knew this voice, it was Robin. It was so hard to stay awake.

"Make the pain go away," she whispered.

"We need to get her to O.R."

"Starfire, you're going to be ok," she blacked out after that.

LATER:

Starfire was pinned up against a wall, two strong hands nearly breaking her wrists, "You can't treat me like this!" she shouted.

"I see no reason why I can't? You never put up a fight; you always listen to orders without a thought, or complaint. Why should I treat you or any woman with any ounce of respect," the man said. Starfire hated this. Ever since she came here she was treated like she was lower than dirt. All the females were. The masters joke that it would be socially unacceptable to think of even the highest women in society and a mans equal, even a servant, "I can do anything to your body or spirit because I OWN YOU! And you or any woman out there is completely lacking in the mind power to fight back! There is nothing more stupid then a female." After this was said he pressed his lips against hers. She knew what was going to happen to her, she couldn't defend her self, Tamaranean's can only fly. She started to get very angry and soon felt energy like no other flowing through her body. It hurt so badly. It was like someone had put fire inside her. The man ripped his hand away when her felt how hot she was, "too bad I wanted to have fun with your pathetic body, but now it looks like you have only a few minutes to live!" She jolted up and a wave of green energy hit the man, and she screamed, "What are you?"

Starfire woke up in cold sweat, panting. She jolted up and a sharp pain surged through her body, and she moaned, and Robin shot upright.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty is gracing us with her consciousness," Robin said sleepily, "is there something wrong?"

"I have no clue where I am, I feel like there is fire in my chest, my arms numb, my head hurts, and I'm so sorry" she whined.

"What for, you did nothing wrong," he whispered surprised.

"You all stopped moving and Nightingale appeared. Next thing I knew I was frozen with fear, and then…" She put her hands to her head and started to cry, "If I can't protect my self how can anyone to depend on me to protect our children?"

Robin pulled her into a loving hug and stroked her hair, "Don't be silly, you are the strongest person I've ever met, and so what if you got scared? Every one gets scared at some point in their life."

"I don't know what's wrong with me, one minute I'm happy, and the next I'm in tears. I have no control over my emotions," she sobbed, "Robin I have to admit that over the last couple of months I haven't been fully honest with you," she whispered.

"WHAT!?!" Robin yelled in an angrier tone then he wanted, and slowly but surely the Titans woke up without them noticing.

Starfire had tears building up in her eyes, "Robin I was a slave, and I was almost raped on many occasions, I was maltreated, and abused. You have no right to yell at me!" She then turned with her back facing him, ignoring the pain. They both noticed that the other titans were staring at them.

5 MINUTES LATER

After making it aware that Starfire was awake and started to attempt to persuade her to tell about what she just yelled about, and to see if she would talk to Robin.

"What if I don't want to tell you every bit of my life?" she shouted, "what if I don't want to relive the pain I went…" Starfire gasped and put her hand at her throat, and fell over on Robin. They looked at the EKG, her heart had stopped.

A/N: That is what I have for you, and that is what I will post!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HA! HA! HA! I GOT YOU!!!!!!!!!!

The titans soon froze and Nightingale soon appeared holding her hand out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Steel asked behind her. It startled her and she stopped using her powers.

"I'm killing the little bitch," she pointed out.

"Why would you do be doing that?" he asked her.

"I don't want her to be alive! She has the perfect life. She's married and… and… UGH!" she yelled.

"STOP! NOW! If you know what's good for you, let her live!" he ordered.

"WHY!?! What do you need from her?" she shouted and asked at the same time.

"You saw the powers when the baby was on the good side, imagine how


End file.
